


Pumpkins, Black Cats, and Gnomes !(on hold )

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: The Gnome Series [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Boys In Love, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Craig and Those Guys - Freeform, Craigs gang - Freeform, Creek is end game, Domestic Fluff, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gnomes, Halloween, High School AU, Idiots in Love, Killed Kenny, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Rated teen and up for Tweek’s naught thoughts, Stan’s gang - Freeform, gnome cats, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak have been best friends since the fourth grade, but  have secretly been crushing on each other since well forever. Sick of watching them dance around the issue, and pretend that they aren’t secretly in love with each-other, Craig and Tweek’s friends hatch a elaborate plot to bring the two teens together. Meanwhile Craig’s arch nemesis Eric Cartman hatches his own plan, one that will not only keep Craig and Tweek apart but will destroy their friendship all together, enlisting Tweek’s greatest enemy The Gnomes to help ,  there is no way his plan will fail.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: The Gnome Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779829
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Pumpkins, Black Cats, and Gnomes !(on hold )

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you goes to AmberCreek95 for editing this and all my other fics. Thank you so much. I really appreciate all your hard work.  
> 

Chapter 1

The night is darker then dark. The blue-black sky starless. It’s only source of light the sliver of a crescent moon stained red, perhaps by the nights more nefarious creatures. Shadows illuminated by this moon's nightmarish glow cast spider like webs of malcontent across the unsuspecting citizens of the sleepy little mountain town. The icy October wind rattles the windows of the simple, plain, and boring 2 story house. The winds voice seems to echo the tormented screams of a thousand condemned souls trapped in hell's inferno, or it could just be the greeting call of the spooks that haunt the night. After all, it is 12:05 AM, just past the witching hour and the ghosts and goblins have come out to play.

Clad in a pair off oversized blue striped pyjama bottoms, and a large white Red Racer tank top that hangs on his lanky frame is a teenaged boy. The boy's porcelain skin is flushed in worry. His aqua eyes wide as apprehension coils its way through his body. The boy, who goes by the name of Tweek Tweak, is fifteen. It is early Saturday morning, a few days before Hallows eve, and he is spending the weekend with his best friend to work on a 'school project'. In reality, the two boys plan to spend the weekend playing video games and stuffing their faces with junk food. Perhaps they will watch a few horror movies so Tweek can pretend he is scared and seek comfort in the other’s arms. Tweek's best friend and secret crush is Craig Tucker, sixteen years old, co-captain of their school's football team and dangerously good looking. At the moment, Craig is curled up on the other side of the bed sound asleep.

Tweek is wide awake, sitting on the edge of Craig's bed. His face is pressed up against the glass of the bedroom's window causing his crazy golden curls, which is pushed out in all directions, to float above his head like a halo. He looks wild, unhinged and dangerously, breathtakingly beautiful. That is the observation the other boy in the room makes. After all, Craig is only pretending to be asleep so that he can watch Tweek unabashedly. The corners of his lips curl up with amusement. His half lidded emerald eyes sparkle with affection as he stares at the other. He wonders if Tweek is searching the sky for wandering stars, or perhaps an alien space ship. Knowing Tweek though, it's most likely he is searching for parachutes or hot air balloons full of gnomes. Craig stretches much like a cat as he 'discreetly' pivots himself closer to Tweek. He does a sort-of sideways shuffle roll a few times until he is flush up against Tweek's body. A blissful little sigh escapes his lips as he casually throws his arm across Tweek's waist.

"I’m cold," he mumbles, half coherently, feigning someone who just woke up. In reality his skin is flushed and warm, heat radiating from the parts of his body that currently are touching Tweek. "You’re so warm Tweek," he says in a dry raspy voice as he further snuggles into his 'best friend’.

Tweek lets out a small little giggle as he turns from the window and looks at Craig, “how can you be cold when you have all the blankets?"

God damn! He's soooooo fucking cute, Craig thinks to himself as Tweek sits there staring down at him blinking in confusion. Tweek just asked him something but Craig is kind of too busy thinking about the others adorableness to even pay attention to whatever new conspiracy theory Tweek is formulating. Instead, as not to give himself away, Craig gives Tweek his best lopsided grin and a quick thumbs up with the hand not holding tightly to Tweek's waist.

Tweek shoots him a suspicious look, (which is also very adorable if you were too ask Craig) and turns his attention back to the window. 

Yawning loudly as he sits up, Craig rests his head against the blonde's shoulder and peers out into the darkness.  
"Spot anything?"

Tweek twitches slightly at the contact, hoping Craig doesn't notice. In an effort to appear like the others closeness isn’t effecting him, Tweek decides to return to his previous activity as he stares out into the night. He is listening very carefully to the creatures, his ears straining to distinguish against the normal sounds of the wind, the gleeful screeches of the goblins, the cackling of witches, and the whispers of the phantasms. Although all these monsters are scary in their own right, they do not even come close to the horrors his arch nemesis bring. The gnomes, with their pointy little hats, tiny suspender outfits, beady little eyes, but most importantly, their underwear stealing ways. He is on a stake out. His mission is to spot the gnomes before they can sneak up on him and make away with his underpants, or even worse, Craig's. A world where Craig has no underwear would be just too much to deal with. How would he hide his feelings with the knowledge that Craig has no underwear? Just the thought of the gnomes exposing him (or both of them) like that causes Tweek to twitch even more. Not to mention, ever since the horrifying thought of the gnomes stealing Craig's underwear seeped into his subconscious, it's all he can think about. It's as if his mind is on an endless loop of an underwear-less Craig.  
Oh God! What the fuck is he even thinking? And then, as if his nightmare (would it really be that bad his mind implores), is about to be made reality, Tweek hears the soft whispers of gnome voices. He shakes his head, trying to dislodge the image of the gnomes sitting on a pile of boxer shorts and Craig chasing after them wearing nothing but a hockey Jersey… which doesn’t cover much and hot damn...  
"OH GOD... too much pressure!" Tweek squeaks out, his face going beet red at the not-even-remotely-pure images currently playing in his head.

Craig glances at him, noticing his red face and increased twitching. Craig is pretty sure that Tweek likes him, but he isn’t quite sure how to take them out of the friend zone without freaking the blond out… so instead of calling attention to their not so platonic feelings for each other, Craig pretends there is nothing more between them and turns his eyes back to the dark void outside his window.

"I can't see anything. It's so dark..." Craig's monotone voice drawls.

It is the sound of Craig's voice that finally rids the (not so unpleasant) visions from his head. The fear and pressure of being found out causing his body, mind and, especially, his evil heart to calm down enough to concentrate on his lifelong mission; to stop the gnomes at all cost. There is a blur of movement, a brief flash of something bright, pointy, gnomish...

"THERE!" Tweek’s excited cry fills the room, "right there! Did you see?" He points to a corner of the undisputed darkness.

Craig watches Tweek's barely concealed glee at spotting the gnomes. He smiles at the other, his grin so big it hurts but he can't help it, everything Tweek does is so damn adorable that he constantly finds himself smiling at the other. 

"For something you claim to be sooooo afraid off, you sure get super happy when you see them," Craig teases. 

"Ngh, Gah! Y…you...you're wrong!" Tweek says offended, "I hate the gnomes. They are evil soulless creatures."

Craig laughs. "Sure you do," he jumps to his feet, and then turns around holding his hand out to Tweek.  
Tweek continues his rant as he takes Craig's hand and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. "Their sole purpose in life is to steal underpants and make a profit, but they won't say why or how they profit... so it’s just, you know, a..." he flings his free hand in the air as the boys leave Craig's bedroom.

Craig is nodding along with Tweek's rant but, like before, he is barely listening as he’s so preoccupied in the fact that Tweek is so fucking adorable when he is ranting about the evil nature of gnomes.

They round the corner of the hallway, Tweek dropping his voice to that of a whisper as they walk past Craig's parents’ bedroom. "And why do they need so many pairs of underpants anyways?"

Craig shakes his head, and tugs lightly on Tweek's hand urging him to move faster. He no longer reacts to the feeling of the other boys hand since they have been holding hands since they were ten. It’s a natural thing that Craig assures anyone who comments on that it means nothing. This is usually followed by Craig flipping whomever he is talking too off when they just look at him with that look; the are-you-sure look. Sometimes, most times, Craig hates everyone. Well, except for Tweek that is. 

They are at the bottom of the steps when Tweek's rant about the gnomes causes him to stop mid step, wide eyed, "And before you know it, after they steal all my underwear, they will come for yours and then we will both have to walk around underwear-less... and this will be when they, the gnomes will pounce...”

"Wait, what?" Craig demands. Holy fucking shit! Did Tweek just say that the both of them would be walking around without any boxers because the fucking amazing underpants gnomes would steal them all? Wait, holy fuck, does that mean Tweek is imagining the two of them without underwear. Craig swallows the lump suddenly forming in his throat as his mind whispers of things the two of them could do without underpants.

As if he could read Craig's thoughts, Tweek drops his hand and hops backwards. His face turning a lovely shade of darkening red. Both of Tweek's hands fall across his face, trying to hide his feelings from the other, which are painted in crimson streaks across his usually pale skin. "I... I... OH God! Just meant because the gnomes steal underpants and if they steal all of mine then they might go after yours... I mean..." His words come out in a great big cluster fuck of a sentence, his skin turning redder by the minute. In fact, his ears are starting to turn red.

Craig just stares there blinking at the other, heart jumping against the confines of his rib cage. He wets his lips, trying to find some way to speak. Trying to find some type of word, thought, sentence that would encourage Tweek to continue this particular moment of rambling. After all, the way Tweek is just spitting words out, he may just end up confessing.

Oh God! Craig is just staring at him like… like he knows just what has been floating around Tweek's mind since the thought first popped into his head. “It just makes sense that they would go after you… you... you're GAH! Underwear. "  
Shut up, Shut up, shut up, Tweek berates himself as Craig continues to stare at him. Fuck! If Tweek isn’t careful, he is going give himself away and then Craig will figure it out! And Craig knowing how he feels is way too much pressure. Well, you did just tell him how you been fantasizing about the gnomes stealing his underwear, Tweek's mind oh-so-helpfully reminds him. Tweek's right eye twitches and he groans in horror at the realization that there is no longer any way that Craig doesn’t already know.

"Well, it does make sense I guess. I mean, why wouldn’t the gnomes want my boxers?" he flashes Tweek a cheesy grin. "They're all cool and shit with, like, Guinea pigs, and blue ones with golden stars, and I even have ones with stripes and rainbows... errrr... you probably don’t need this information." Craig's usual monotone voice shakes slightly. "I mean unless you..." he coughs awkwardly, “you know, there is a specific reason why you want that information..." he scratches the back of his head, flashing Tweek a sheepish grin, ”’cause usually there is only one reason the other person knows what type of boxers you wear..."

"Pressure," Is all Tweek can manage, although the knowledge that Craig is probably flirting with him makes Tweek want to dance around the house in victory.

"Um yeah... errr..." Craig is staring at the front door now like he has never seen a front door ever in his entire life, and oh man is it interesting.

The two of them stand in silence for a few moments, neither one of them really sure how to address the 'forbidden ' topic that Tweek accidentally awkwardly brought up. Then the tap, tap, tapping on the front door pulls their focus from their not so platonic friendship and to the mysteries of a cold October night.

"GAh! W...What was that?!"

Soft singing fills the night causing them to flush as the memory of their previous conversation comes rushing back. The gnome’s song swirls all around them. The all too appropriate lyrics causing both their faces to warm up. "Time to go to work, work all day. Search for underpants, Hey! We won't stop till we have underpants...” the tapping on the door increases.

"Do...do they think we're just going to open the door?" Tweek asks incredulously. 

Craig turns and looks at him again for the first time since the underpants incident. "Tweek, you're brilliant."

"I am??"

Craig nods, a wide grin spreading across his face. "We can catch the little fuckers and force them never to steal your..." he cough, "you know what I mean..."

Tweek nods, and reaches for Craig's hand. Merely for comfort he thinks, or so he tells himself. Then together they pull open the door. The oily blackness of the night creeps forward, threatening to cross over the house's threshold until Craig flips the light switch and golden light chases the night's shadows away. There is no sign at all of the gnomes. No pointy little hats, no brightly coloured gnome overalls, no beady gnome eyes.

"Gah, what's going on? where are they? They were here Craig, they were here. You heard them sing. They are up too something. Oh God! They are in your room right now stealing you're underpants!"

"Tweek." Craig says squeezing the others hand.

"And then once they are done stealing our underpants they will come for our blood! Our Blood, Craig!"

Tweek's free hand is reaching for his hair. Craig grabs it, folding the others fingers between his own. "I'll protect you."  
The smile he flashes makes Tweek forget all about the gnomes and their devious plans. That is when he notices it. A small cherry stained wicker basket sits in the upper right corner of the house’s porch. Inside the basket sits a patchwork blanket. Squares of solid colour, mostly blue and green, adorn the blanket. Laying curled up on top of this blanket is a black cat. The cat is asleep.  
Tweek stares suspiciously at the animal sleeping in the small wicker basket. The creature is just a baby, and pure black. Its ebony coloured tuffs of fur the exact same shade of black as Craig's hair. It is tiny, too small to be a normal house cat. Even a new born kitten wouldn’t be this small. It's a Gnome Cat! The realization hits him like a ton of bricks causing him to step backwards back into the house. He reaches for the door trying to slam it shut before the gnome kitty can open its eyes and trap them with its gaze. 

It's too late, Craig who love all animals, but especially small cute animals has doomed them both. The minute Craig noticed the kitten, he drops Tweek's hands and rushes forward. He stares down at the basket for a moment before bending down and scooping the kitten up pulling it into his arms. "Look Tweek! He looks like Stripe except he's a cat." Craig's tone is the same tone of voice he uses when he is talking to his Guinea pig Stripe.

"Gah, Craig, it's a gnome cat." Tweek mutters, “we shouldn't trust it." He is glaring at the kitten in Craig's arms.

Craig ignores Tweek's warnings. He bends forward, planting a single kiss on the top of the cats head.  
"What should we name you little one?" Craig asks staring down at the kitty.

The kitten opens its golden eyes. It turns its gaze, looking all around until its gaze falls on to Tweek.

"I think he likes you," Craig states.

As if he is in agreement with Craig's words, the kitten starts to purr.

"Gahhhh", Tweek screeches rushing past Craig and the little evil fluff ball.

Craig laughs as he follows Tweek inside, still holding the cat in his arms.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> On Hold! I meant to finish this for Halloween but creek week happened! So I am doing nanowriter and decided after I update some other stories (GEM and creek week stories) I will go back to this one and dilemma! So it will be hopefully updated by the end of the November!!
> 
> So Technically this would be the first story in this series, but SINCE the gnome series is nothing but Fluff you can read it in any order. Basically after this story, which we will call a prequel, the stories won’t really be in any type of order.
> 
> So here is my self indulgent fluffy/slightly spooky Halloween FIC written in june cause why not.
> 
> The yaoi incident does not happen in this series, so this story is how Creek gets together.
> 
> I also thinking about adding A Stan!! It’s going be Stenny!! 
> 
> Also this series and The fractured but whole series are not connected so that means it is not in the same universe as Inappropriate moments and Green eyed monsters. NOR is it connected to the Fallen series. 
> 
> Also not sure if I should add a underage warning because of Tweek’s errr imagination....
> 
> Also the Gnome song is from the South Park episode Gnomes. And of course i don’t own Any of these characters except the Gnome Cat who is based after my three cats.


End file.
